


Submission & Dominance

by sugawara2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara2/pseuds/sugawara2
Summary: DaiSuga ;))





	1. Good Boy

"Suga, I'm really going to enjoy fucking you," whispered Daichi, his soft lips brushing Suga's ears. The smaller, gray-haired boy felt the warm breath of his dominant partner against the side of his head. In response to this, Suga let out a faint whimper, barely audible through the boy's gag. Daichi had stuffed a crumpled black sock in the boy's mouth and forced him to clench it between his teeth. He was laying on a large mattress, his back supported by pillows. Daichi leaned his head towards the smaller boy's neck and sank his teeth into Suga's flesh. The smaller boy let out a quiet whimper of protest. He unsuccessfully struggled against the tight, strong ropes bounding his wrists together to the bars of the bed's headboard.The older and larger boy began sucking the skin of Suga's neck. After what seemed three minutes, Daichi released his teeth and retraced the bite mark with a small, gentle kiss. The skin where the bite mark laid ached. Daichi slowly and steadily made his way down to Suga's upper chest. The small boy cowered to avoid Daichi's mouth, though he didn't end up getting very far. Daichi pressed his mouth against the squirming boy's left nipple. He planted a gentle kiss, before he began licking it furiously, causing his captive to drool out of one of the corners of his mouth. He bit the hard nipple, and was satisfied with the sound of the boy's long, muffled whimper. The drool stained the bed's sky blue covers. Not noticing this, Daichi continued his trail of bite marks down to Suga's lower leg, stopping at the boy's tightly bound ankles. By the time he had finished his trails and retraced them with kisses, Suga was already a sobbing and whimpering mess. He wanted more, if only he could tell Daichi that. Instead no sound came from him, except a couple of grunts. Daichi had removed his mouth from the smaller boy. Daichi sat up straight on the bed, and Suga heard him breathing. The smaller boy watched as Daichi got off the bed. Daichi rummaged through his bedroom drawers, he hastily returned with a small, thin strap. It was a a brown, leather strap. Daichi sat back down on the bed, next to Suga. He firmly and tightly tied the strap under the boy's tip. He placed one hand on the boy's right thigh and placed the other around Suga's rigidness. He gently but firmly caressed the cock teasingly, making the boy spill a tiny bit of precum. He placed his mouth against the boy's side, next to his stomach. He sank his teeth in the flesh and furiously sucked at the skin, still caressing Suga's cock. The boy began whimpering. The biting and the caressing were enough to make him come, only he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to because of the strap, instead his whimpers became louder and longer. Daichi took notice of this, and did nothing for a while, just to tease his beloved captive. After a while, Daichi used his other hand to remove the crumped sock from Suga's mouth.   
"What do you want?" said Daichi with a satisfied grin on his face.  
"P-please, take it o-off," cried out Suga, still whimpering, and this time trembling. "C-cum, I n-need to let i-it out."  
"Don't be so selfish, Suga," muttered Daichi, with a smirk. He brushed the silver bangs off the boy's forehead with his fingers.  
"P-please, s-sir," breathed Suga, his body shaking violently.  
"Only because you've been a good boy," declared Daichi, still grinning as he untied the leather strap. What happened next, Suga hadn't noticed until he felt a warm liquid on his stomach. He looked down, and saw a white liquid. Daichi rubbed a finger against it and brought the finger to his mouth and tasted it, savoring the taste. He licked his lips and smirked. He pressed his entire palm against the liquid, and held his palm up towards the smaller boy's lips. The boy hesitantly opened his mouth and Daichi pressed his palm against the boy's mouth. Reluctantly, Suga forced his tounge to lick at the liquid on the palm. Daichi grinned and removed his palm, as Suga closed his mouth. Daichi asked, "Did you swallow it?" His grin faded when he saw there was still some white liquid in his captive's mouth. "I expected you to swallow it, all of it," hissed Daichi. The boy obeyed and unwillingly swallowed the hot, warm liquid down his throat until there was none left. "Good boy," said Daichi, as he ruffled the smaller boy's soft, gray hair.


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga have a bit of pleasure after volleyball practice.

It was the day after Daichi enjoyed himself with Suga. Daichi was slowly walking towards his high school, Karasuno. The smaller, silver-haired boy was there standing at the doors, clearly waiting for his beloved boyfriend. Suga greeted Daichi with a smile, a warm smile that made Daichi blush just a little. The larger boy grabbed the smaller boy's hand and walked him to class. The hallways were full of people, some complete strangers, some they knew. They passed by a jumping Noya and an akward Asashi. Suga and Daichi walked through the classroom doors and took their seats. They sat next to each other, behind Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, who were holding hands under their desks. Hinata turned around and simply yelled "Morning, Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai!" Kageyama merely waved. Suga grinned and waved at them, while Daichi merely replied "Hello, Hinata and Kageyama." The instructor began saying something about the earth's tectonic plates. Suga wasn't really paying attention, and Daichi was staring at Suga, taking in every little detail about him. The soft, silky, gray hair, the way Suga brushed his strands of hair off his forehead, the way his eyelashes moved when he blinked, Daichi noticed all these things. Daichi's eyes slowly strolled down, staring at Suga's chest, then looking at Suga's rather thin stomach, then his eyes focused on between Suga's legs. The smaller boy looked up to see Daichi staring down at him. Fortunately for Daichi, Suga couldn't tell where he was looking. He assumed Daichi was staring at his hair and went back to looking out the window. The height difference was highly noticeable. Daichi took his eyes off between Suga's pants, and went to looking where Suga's eyes was focusing. Outside, it seemed much more interesting than in the classroom. A small woodpecker was pecking away an oak tree. Its red wings stretched out as it concentrated on its task. Then, it began to flap its wings and flew away, leaving the oak tree. A green leaf fell and Daichi watched it as it fell, eventually landing on the ground outside. The bell rang and Daichi and Suga left the classroom.

After a few classes and lunch, it was time for their volleyball practice. They all headed for the locker room, some sprinting, others walking at a rather slow pace. When they got inside, they all began undressing. Daichi focused on Suga as the smaller boy removed his shirt. Suga noticed Daichi staring at him and his face flushed, turning a shade of pink. His face felt red and hot and wished the larger boy would turn away. He pretended to ignore Daichi's hard gaze and finally managed to put on his shirt. Daichi, already dressed, approached the smaller boy, and leaned his head next to his ear. "I'll be glad to volunteer to help you take off your pants if you need any assistance," whispered Daichi and winked. He could see the embarrassment in Suga's eyes and immediately regretted saying this. "Oh, uhh, sorry" said Daichi and headed for the door. He walked out, leaving Suga alone in the locker room. "Nice one," said Nishinoya, smirking.  
"You heard?!" whispered Daichi, close to yelling. "You can do better than that, captain," said Noya.  
"I've already done better," muttered Daichi under his breath. Suga walked out of the locker room, hands behind his back. Daichi could tell his face was still a tint of pink. The boy avoided Daichi's gaze as he went to sit on the bench. He felt he wasn't of much importance on the team, only having been on the court a few times in official matches. The main setter was Kageyama. Suga didn't feel any jealousy or hatred for Kageyama, in fact, he was proud of him. He just wished he could be on the court more often. As he thought of this, a tear began forming in his eye. Daichi ran over to him, causing him to look up. Daichi saw his tear and wiped it off. Suga felt embarrassed. He didn't know why but he felt a bit awkward around Daichi during school. "Kageyama's practicing setting with Hinata. You're not really doing anything right now, so..." he broke off, looking at Suga's hazel brown eyes, "I mean, if you'd like, I'd love to practice spiking... with you." Sugawara smiled and gave a hardly noticeable nod. 

Practice was over and everyone gathered their belongings and left, everyone except Daichi and Suga. Daichi walked over to Suga and tapped his chin, forcing him to look up. "So, when would you like to meet up again?" he asked with a grin. "Whenever you're free," replied Suga, smiling.  
"Well, I thought I'd give you a preview of what's in store for you," whispered Daichi with a large grin. He lifted Suga's shirt up, the smaller boy protesting. The boy attempted to fight against Daichi, in fear they might get caught. Suga was no match against Daichi's large, muscular body. He removed Suga's shirt and tossed it aside, the shirt landing on the floor. Daichi began to strongly and firmly hold the smaller boy's wrists with one hand. All of Suga's bite marks left by Daichi were exposed. Although now they looked more like bruises. Daichi sank his teeth in Suga's lower neck, just above his collarbone. He completely ignored the boy's whimpers of protest. "Please, D-Daichi, if we get caught-" Suga worried, only to be broke off by Daichi's free hand over his mouth. The larger boy removed his teeth from Suga's neck and said "You worry too much," with a smirk. He retraced yesterday's bite marks, only this time biting them fiercer and with more passion. Suga let out a whimper everytime Daichi bit him. Just then, a familiar voice yelled, "Suga-senpai?!" It was Hinata's voice. Daichi hastily opened a stall door and pushed Suga inside, causing the smaller boy to fall on his back. Daichi threw the boy's shirt in the stall and pointed to the toilet and commanded, "Sit." He didn't have time to see if the boy obeyed as he slammed the stall door shut. He heard the stall door lock from inside. Hinata opened the locker room door and went inside. He spotted Daichi, fully dressed, standing in the sink, washing his hands. "Hey Daichi-senpai! Have you seen Suga-senpai? I need to ask him something?" asked the orange-haired boy. "Sorry, er I haven't seen him anywhere recently," said Daichi, pretending to cough." "Oh, I thought you'd know where he was since you two are, you know, dating," said Hinata. Just then Kageyama came inside, panting, clearly from having chased Hinata. "Dumbass!" he scolded, "Next time, don't run off without saying anything," he said, through breaths. "Sorry," muttered Hinata, smiling, not sorry at all. "Bye Daichi-senpai!" yelled both of them as they ran off. "It must be getting late," said Daichi to himself. Suga came out of the stall and quietly, as if scared of Daichi, asked, "C-can we go now... sir?" Daichi, smiling at being addressed as "sir" simply said, "Come on," only then stopping as he remembered Suga was shirtless and without shoes. "I'll wait," sighed Daichi. Suga blushed a little, then hastily put on his shirt and shoes. Daichi grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside of the gymnasium. Daichi dropped Suga off at his house, the smaller boy showing his thankfulness through a soft hug. Daichi returned the hug, stronger and more firm than the boy's. Suga attempted to escape the muscular arms before whispering, "I need to go now." "Oh, right," said Daichi, smiling as he watched his silver-haired boyfriend enter his house. He was just about to turn around and walk away when he heard a masculine voice yell, "You're late!" Daichi heard the sound of a hard slap and his boyfriend's mother plea, "Honey, just excuse him this one time, please." He then heard the loud voice yell again, "This is the fifth time! Out!" He watched as his boyfriend walked out of his house, holding the left side of his face with both hands, tears pouring down at his face. Daichi pushed the boy's hands away from his face. He saw a red mark, the shape of a large hand, on the boy's left cheek. They said nothing as they both began walking towards Daichi's house. There were no sounds except for Suga's cries. The slap had obviously been painful. Daichi balled up his fist in anger but said nothing. They had at last reached the house. It was a two-story house made of wood. Daichi opened the door and together, they walked inside. "You should go upstairs and lay down," said Daichi to Suga. The boy merely nodded and walked upstairs to the familiar room that belonged to Daichi. Daichi headed towards the kitchen and filled a glass of water, and headed upstairs. He saw Suga huddled up in a corner, his head down. He gave the glass to the smaller boy. He drank a few quiet sips and returned the glass to Daichi. Daichi emptied the glass in the sink and put it away. When he returned, he saw that the smaller boy was laying on his bed. Suga had fallen asleep in his practice clothes. Daichi undressed and turned off the light after putting on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He shut his bedroom door and got in bed. He kissed Suga's forehead and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update regularly.


	3. The Morning's Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lolol why don't you read it to find out???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try so forgive me if it sucks. :')

Daichi woke up first in the morning. It was quiet and there were no sounds except his and Suga's breathing. Daichi gently pushed away he smaller boy's arm, which had been grippinghis chest. Daichi walked up to his window and quietly pushed aside the red curtains, trying not to awake the smaller boy. The sky was a tint of a dark, navy blue. There were a few, light gray clouds, the sun still low, yet still providing a small amount of light. He didn't wake up to the usual birds chirping or the neighbor's dog barking. He checked his phone, it was 5:20 a.m. Daichi had woken up too early. Instead of laying down for another hour like other people would, he decided it'd be best to get ready for school instead. While opening the closet door to retrieve his school uniform, Suga stirred about, rolling over to face Daichi. The larger boy hadn't noticed that Suga had woken. The smaller boy hesitantly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and refused to open. Daichi had lifted his shirt, revealing his muscular pecs, his abs, his muscular body in general. The smaller boy had opened his eyes to this sight. A tint of peek rose to his cheeks, making them look like pink cotton candy.  
"F-fuck me," the smaller boy moaned quietly Daichi turned around to see Suga staring at his upper body. "Go back to sleep," Daichi tried to say in a straight voice, (not that he's straight, cough.) He turned around so that the boy couldn't see his bright red cheeks. Suga snorted as Daichi hastily put his school uniform on. Daichi left the boy alone in his bedroom as he went to retrieve Suga's clothes. He came back up the steps and entered the room. He gently tossed the clothes on the boy's face. "I'd like to see you change," Daichi said with a smirk. Suga felt his cheeks get hot and hesitantly got up and began to undress. Just as he was about to pull down his shorts, Daichi approached him and stood behind him. Daichi reached his hands into Suga's boxers, looking for his cock. He found it and firmly grasped it with all his strength. It didn't take long for him to feel the precum dripping on his hand. He used his other hand to gently tap the tip. When he touched the tip, Suga was already a whimpering mess. "M-m-more," stuttered the boy. Daichi removed his grip from Suga's cock and slid his hands through the boxers, stopping at the boy's ass. With one hand grasping it, he stuck his index finger inside of Suga. The boy let out a whimper, only to get the response, "Not so loud Suga, you wouldn't want your parents to wake, would you?" The small boy merely shook his head. "Good," smirked Daichi. Suga felt invaded by Daichi, but he wanted more. He wanted Daichi to give it all he's got. He wished he could stay behind school with Daichi, and let Daichi fuck him anywhere he pleased. Daichi inserted a second finger and shoved it inside. He removed the hand gripping Suga's ass and placed it over the boy's lips. He inserted his fingers inside the boy's mouth, and Suga pressed his lips against Daichi's hand. Daichi thrust a third finger and fuck, Suga was sweating and trembling. His whimpers and groans were muffled as he tightly shut his mouth against Daichi's hand. Daichi heard a door open downstairs and quickly removed his fingers from Suga, causing the smaller boy some pain. Suga would've fallen to the floor if Daichi hadn't caught him under the armpits. The larger boy carried him to the bed and tucked him in, trying to remove evidence of the scene. Daichi's mother opened the door, and spoke, "Is everything okay? I thought I heard a few whimpers," looking directly at Suga who had pretended to have fallen asleep. Daichi quickly replied, "It must've been the neighbor's dog," laughing nervously. "That damned useless dog," cursed Daichi's mother as she left the room. Daichi heard Suga snort, and looked straight at him. They both dressed for school, and bid farewell to Daichi's parents. They left the house, both holding the other's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cOUGH sORRY iF iT sUCKEd. Sorry if I disappointed you all :') I never really wrote a lot of fanfics below so I guess you could consider me a beginner


	4. Daichi's Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gives Daichi the best gift he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, so please enjoy. I'd appreciate if you commented what you thought of this chapter. For example, if it was great or if you have any recommendations for improving. I never really wrote a lot of fanfics before, so this is new.

It was Daichi's 18th birthday. He was celebrating it with his family and friends. All except one, Suga. The small, thin, gray-haired boy said he couldn't make it to Daichi's party. Suga had invited Daichi to come over later tonight, he said his parents weren't home and in order to retrieve the present, Daichi would have to go to his house. Daichi hadn't really thought about anything but what Suga had gotten for his birthday. He ignored everything else and seemed uninterested in anythingZ It was loud, the music was heard throughout the entire house. The TV was on full volume but it was difficult to hear it over the yelling and cheering. Daichi thought nobody would notice his absence and quietly opened the door. He slowly walked out and closed the door softly, trying not to be noticed. He began walking towards the gray-haired boy's house, only a few blocks away.

Suga was waiting in his bedroom, almost unable to move, naked. The curtains were drawn shut, the door left open. He was sitting on his soft, white mattress, hands and feet both bound tightly by strong, thick brown rope. His hands were bound behind his back by the wrists, his feet bound by the ankles. His arms and legs were strapped together by pink, thick gift ribbons, leaving him almost unable to move. He couldn't see anything due to the black blindfold he wore. He mouth was held open by a red ball, tha black strap wrapped tightly around his head. He was wearing a black collar, with a small, cold medal attatched to it that read, "Sugawara Koushi, if found, return to Daichi Sawamura." He was getting rather impatient. He should be coming any minute now, thought Suga. He couldn't wait for Daichi to fuck him. Just thinking about it made Suga drip a small amount of precum. Suddenly, the boy shuddered at a sense of pain. He had completely forgotten about the cock ring he placed. He wanted to let Daichi have full control of his body. He wanted to leave his fate in Daichi's hands. He wanted Daichi to fuck him. He wanted to make Daichi feel pleasure. He wanted to be Daichi's source of pleasure. He couldn't wait for Daichi to come and find him like this. 

Daichi stood in front of Suga's house, concentrating on the door. He slowly approached it and turned the doorknob. "Hello?" Daichi called out. He heard a grunt from upstairs. He thought he had been imagining sounds but decided to check it out anyways. He slowly walked upstairs and called out "Suga?" There was no response, only silence for a while. Then, another grunt echoed throughout the empty, quiet hallway. Daichi pushed the door of the bedroom that had belonged to Suga. He stared in disbelief at the sight that had greeted him. For a second, he had considered the thought of a home invasion. It wasn't until he ran over to the boy, when he noticed a pink bag, in front of the boy. He opened it and revealed its contents. Inside was a condom, lube, and a pink envelope with writing that Daichi recognized as Suga's handwriting. It read, "For Daichi." Daichi impatiently tore open the envelope, wondering what it would say. Daichi read aloud,   
"Dear Daichi,  
sorry i couldn't make it to your party, i had to stay behind to plan all of this. anyways, happy birthday! your present from me is well, me. i hope you enjoy yourself today. im really looking forward to you fucking me. dont let this go to waste.  
love, sugawara."  
Daichi glanced up from the letter at the bound and gagged boy. He smiled and licked his lips. He decided he'd save the condom for another occasion and hastily shoved it into his pants's pocket before undressing. He added the lube and sat behind Suga, his legs stretched out. He readjusted the boy so that he sat on Daichi, taking some of his length. Suga let out a sound between a whimper and a moan. Daichi soon inserted his entire length, making Suga whimper longer and louder. Daichi smirked. It wasn't everyday he made Suga whimper like this. He just began and Suga was already a whimpering mess.  
"Wow Suga, I've just started, you haven't felt anything yet," Daichi laughed, "you have no idea what's coming. But of course, if you can't handle it that's fine." Suga grunted in protest. "Can you handle it, Koushi, can you?" Suga nodded rapidly without hesitating. "Excellent," whispered Daichi in Suga's ear. Daichi readjusted his length to make room for his fingers. He thrust in his index finger, then thrust in his middle finger, then his ring finger, each making Suga jerk upwards and tremble. Daichi was enjoying every minute of this, wishing he could have this more often. He began licking the boy's back. He found this one sensitive spot that made Suga shake more violently. After he thought about it, he bit it. Suga jerked, twitched, and whimpered. He let out a muffled moan. Daichi responded by sinking his teeth in more, making his bite fierce. He wanted to let everyone know that Suga belonged to him. The smaller boy merely began to tremble more often.   
Daichi removed his fingers from Suga. He grabbed Suga's cock and began pumping. The boy shook, building up cum to release. If only he could release it, why did he have to put on the damn cock ring? "Wow Suga, I'm impressed, you really outdid yourself," Daichi whispered. Daichi stroked Suga's silver hair, then yanked it when he noticed the boy's head facing down. The boy let out a muffled yelp. Daichi removed his length from Suga and moved to Suga's front. He bent his head low towards Suga's cock. He opened his mouth and began sucking. Daichi took in all of it and swallowed. The smaller boy whimpered, as drool began to escape the corners of his mouth. Then Daichi did something Suga didn't expect. Daichi had bitten the boy's cock. Tears formed at Suga's eyes as a reaction to the pain. Suga let out a loud, muffled moan. This was the loudest moan Daichi had ever heard. The moan was music to Daichi's ears. After the moan had ended, nothing else came from Suga except a few whimpers, his tears, and his drool. Although, he continued trembling violently. Daichi withdrew his mouth and smirked quietly. Suga wished he could remove the cock ring. His cock ached badly due to the ring and Daichi's bite. Daichi noticed and faced Suga, "Do you want me to remove it?" Suga nodded, "Then, beg." Suga responded by letting out a lot of whimpers. He would hahe pleaded if it weren't for the ball gag. Daichi considered this enough and removed the cock ring. Instantly, a sheet of white, warm liquid was in the air, the next second on the floor, bed, and on Suga's stomach. Daichi checked the time and it was late. He had to get back to the party. He quickly dressed himself and looked at Suga. Daichi gave the boy a grin and said, "It'd be a real shame if your parents found you like this," before he closed the door and locked it from the outside with the bedroom key Suga had given him months ago. Oh, how the boy would regret giving him that key. Suga let out muffled sounds, indicating that he wanted to be released. Daichi merely smirked and yelled, "Thanks for the present!" before closing the front door and leaving Suga's house for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want more?


End file.
